Teatrinho CDZ Rapunzel
by Lix Akiboshi
Summary: Os cavaleiros de ouro fazem uma peça, no que deu? Confusão! Leiam para rir!


**Teatrinho CDZ- Rapunzel**

Autora- Ok pessoal, vamos começar logo isso que o tempo ruge ò.o/!

Saga- Aiolia, ela falou com vc.

Aiolia- ¬¬ Não enche. Já basta termos que obedecê-la.

Autora- Não esqueça que esse é o preço por eu ressuscitar vcs 14.

Shion olhando o que ele vai ter que vestir- Penso se isso vale a pena #¬¬.

Autora- ò.o/ Já chega, ou o público vai cansar. Kanon, meu auto-falante!

Kanon entrega-me um auto-falante- Aqui chefinha!

Mu- Pq eles não vão participar tbm?

Autora- Pq são meus ajudantes. Saga, meu banco.

Saga coloca um banco (desses de diretores de filmes) no chão- Pronto.

Autora gritando no auto-falante- AAAAAAAAÇÃO!

Aiolos (narrador) lendo um papel- Era uma vez, um distante reino, no qual o Rei e a Rainha viviam tentando ter um filho, mas o trono continuava sem herdeiros...

Dohko (rei)- 'Sacanagem...' ¬¬ Oh querida, o que faremos? O trono precisa de um herdeiro e nós já estamos velhos.

...

Autora grita no auto-falante- Rainha, estamos te esperando ò.o!

?- Não vou sair!

Autora gritando novamente (¬¬ assim eu perco a voz)- Quer virar rainha de verdade?

Shion com um vestido, coroa, etc- ¬¬

O resto rolando de rir no chão- Hahahahahahahahahahaha XD!

Shion (rainha)- #¬¬

Autora levantando- XD Tá, parei. –pega o auto-falante- Ação!

Shion- ¬¬ Querido, pq não vamos a uma feiticeira?

Dohko- Boa idéia.

Aiolos lendo seu papel- Então eles foram à uma feiticeira resolver seu problema.

Shaka (feiticeira) atrás de um caldeirão segurando uma vassoura- O que Vossas Majestades desejam?

Shion- Vc é a feiticeira, adivinhe.

Shaka- Quer virar sapa? Digo, sapo. Digo...

Shion- ¬¬ Não diga nada.

Dohko rindo- XD C-Como podemos ter um filho?

Shaka- ò.o Meu senhor, eu não sou paga pra ensinar certas coisas.

Shion- É que a criança não vem.

Shaka- Ah, ta! Pq não disseram logo? –dá uma coisa pro Shion- Bebam isso, esperem 9 meses e a criança virá. Mas, terão que dá-la pra mim quando nascer. Mão de obra infantil é mais barata.

Dohko- Quando nós morrermos, traga ele de volta, sim.

Shaka- n.n Claro, claro.

Voz fazendo o pensamento do Shaka- Tolos! Eu mesma ficarei com o trono!

Shaka- O.o Mu?

Mu- ¬¬ Não fale nada.

Aiolos- 9 meses depois.

Shion e Dohko com sua filha passeando pelo jardim

Afrodite (filha) de frada, chupeta e gorro no colinho do papai- \n.n/ Gugu dada.

Dohko- ¬¬ Nem vem.

Afrodite- T0T BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Autora no auto-falante- Afrodite, menos.

Afrodite- Ç.Ç

Aiolos se controlando- XD E-Eis então que aparece a feiticeira.

Shaka- Me dêem esta criança!

Afrodite segurando o Dohko- \TwT/ Papai!!!!!!!

Dohko joga ele(a) pro Shion- Fica com a mamãe.

Shion com o Afrodite no colo- O.o

Afrodite- \TwT/ Mamãe!

Shaka- Pensando bem, mudei de idéia, podem ficar com ela.

Shion- Ò.o Eu faço questão.

Shaka pega o Afrodite- Er... Oi?

Afrodite- \OwO/ Titia!

Shaka olha em volta e não vê mais ninguém- ¬¬ Eles me pagam.

Aiolos- Assim o tempo passou, a jovem (?) cresceu, e recebeu o nome de Rapunzel...

Saga- Todo mundo conhece a história, pula pra parte do príncipe.

Aiolos- Mas...

Kanon- Ordens da chefia.

Aiolos- Tá bom.-passa dois papeis e continua lendo- Certo dia um bravo príncipe passava por lá e ouviu a bela princesa cantar do alto da torre.

Afrodite todo feliz com um vestido penteando o cabelo- Lavar roupa todo dia! Que agonia...

Mascara da Morte (príncipe)- Oh Que linda voz ¬¬.

Afrodite- -cantando-

MDM- Eu já ouvi p**** o.Ó!

Afrodite- Hu hu hu! Que lindo príncipe! Oh corajoso guerreiro, venha me libertar \nwn/.

MDM- O.o Eu hein!

Autora- ¬¬ Afrodite, não se empolgue.-pega o auto-falante- AÇÃO!

Aiolos- Então ele e seu bravo corcel foram pra perto da torre.

Aiolia (cavalo)- ¬¬

Autora- ò.ó Estou esperando.

Aiolia- - correndo que nem um cavalo-

MDM- Heia! Mais rápido!

Aiolia- Outra palavra e vc morre.

Autora- ò.o Eu não sabia que cavalo falava.

Aiolia- ¬¬

Aiolos- Chegando lá...

Afrodite- Oh belo príncipe! Salve-me e... Ué, cadê seu cavalo?

Aiolia- -já foi-

MDM- ¬¬ Amigo da onça.

Autora no auto-falante- ò.o Voltem à peça!

Afrodite joga os cabelos (peruca)- Venha, meu amado.

MDM- Olha, eu tava pensando, vc nem me conhece e...

Autora- MASCARA DA MORTE Ò_Ó!

Saga- Cuidado que ela ta de TPM.

MDM sobe- Olá princesa!

Afrodite acariciando o peito do MDM com o indicador- Que tal se formos logo aos finalmente, meu pedaço de mal caminho ;3?

MDM- O.o 'Alguém me salve'...

Shaka entra- Que pouca vergonha é essa Ò.o?

MDM- GRAÇAS A DEUS QUE...

Autora- Ò.o9

MDM- Digo, . Eu amo essa mulher o vou protegê-la até o fim.

Autora sussurra- Gravou isso?

Kanon- dn.n

Shaka- Vamos lutar!

Aiolos- Depois de uma batalha de magia x espada, o príncipe vence e leva sua princesa até seus pais, que estavam a beira da morte.

Shion deitado- Rapaz, cuide bem da minha filha.

MDM- ú.ù Sim senhora!

Dohko deitado tbm- Oh está chegando a minha hora!

Shion- Oh! A minha tbm!

-morrem-

Aiolos- Assim eles governaram o reino e foram felizes para sempre.

...

Autora- A cena do beijo, seus idiotas!

MDM- Eu prefiro morrer.

Autora com uma tesoura enorme- Quer que eu te castre Òwo?

Afrodite retoca o batom- ;*

MDM- T_T –beijo-

Aiolos- Fim!

Todos menos Afrodite- Eba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Autora, pra aqueles que sentiram falta do Aldebaran, do Milo, do Kamus e do Shura, Não se preocupem! Eu cuidarei disso na próxima estória: Chapeuzinho vermelho!

Milo- Pra que eu fui ficar feliz?

Autora- Já né n.n/!


End file.
